Grocery stores, supercenters, and other fulfillment centers allow users to shop inside the centers to purchase items. As centers expand in size, users spend more time in the center purchasing items. Additionally, larger centers located farther from established residential areas require a longer commute to and from the center. The user's time also increases because parking lot sizes increase, which requires more walking to and from the store and exposes the user to crime and other elements. Therefore, current fulfillment centers result in decreased convenience, speed, and safety for the user.